Traditionally mobile network base transceiver stations (BTS) have exchanged data with the core mobile network via a dedicated, high capacity connection to an associated base station controller (BSC), e.g., a dedicated T-1/E-1 line. In some cases, it may be desirable to use an IP or other packet data network to enable a BTS to exchange data with a BSC. However, care must be taken to ensure that a BTS attempting to connect with other mobile network elements via a packet data network is legitimate and to protect the privacy of call data sent via the network.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to authenticate a BTS or other equipment that attempts to connect and/or communicate via a packet data network with one or more other mobile network elements, and for a secure way to exchange keys and/or other security data required to use secure network communication protocols to send call data over a packet data network.